Cute Crew Hangouts
Cute Crew Hangout Terminology/Dictionary A B *"Bow-Badow-dow-dow " - Meaning: To be Signdfeld. *"Bootology" - Meaning: The Science that Andrew preeches. *"Berk!" - Meaning: The place in which Dan came from. *"BOOOOOOONGGGG!" - Meaning: The sound of a Chinese Gong which summons Pucca! C *"Carlos" - Meaning: The guy to blame all your problems on. *"Cute" - Meaning: It is Pucca. D *"Drought" - Meaning: To imply you cannot do something due to a drought. *"Dukey!" - Meaning: A way to annoying Alfred of his past. *"Dr. Not Stabed." - Meaning: Forosha's title after not getting stabbed by a psycho Crow. *"Don't loose your way! Smoke weed every day!" - Meaning: Snoop Lion ft. Ash sings Kill la Kill. *"Dragons Fucking Cars!" - Dave draws them the best. *"Drunk" - Meaning: It's what Andrew's comedic delivery always sounds like. *"DICKHOLE!" - Something Andrew yells when he is frustrated. E *"Eggs " - Meaning: Alfred is afraid of them in pun form. *"Everything is Awesome!" - Meaning: Lego Movie Theme Song. F *"Fuck Table F***!" - Meaning: Andrew becomes famous and spins around like a idiot on a table. G *"Gawwgeous! (Gorge-ouse!)" - Meaning: A Pun that is inteded to relate a gorge to ones beauty. *"Ghetto Justice" - Meaning: Josh is tha dopest wit dis topic. *"GONG!" - Meaning: China is here aka Pucca . H *"Hand me my shovel..." - Meaning a phrase used by Andrew when he digs himself too deep in a hole. *"Huh-ooooooohhhhhhh!" - Meaning the sound Alfred makes sometimes when suprised or excited. I J *"Just do eeeeiiit!" - Meaning: This is how Forosha encourages someone to get work done. K *"Kanye West " - Meaning: Is Kanye Best. *"Karaoke" - Meaning: Dave's favorite real life hangout acitivty. You will sing and you will be drunk. *"KÁTĖR SJÁTÉ" - Meaning: Something typed by Nikki when she was drunk. L M *"Marty McFly" - Meaning: Forosha's lover. *"Michael Phelps" - Meaning: A Troll that has won a lot of loser bronze medals for swimming in creepyness. *"Moses" - Meaning: stuff Forosha can't get off her feet. *"Mishear" - Meaning: Something Andrew does often and what he thinks he hears is usually 99% wrong. N *"Neon Green" - Meaning: Like Neon Green but not Neon Green. (HINT: Its not Neon Green) *"No-Andrew..." - Meaning: What Brandon always says to Andrew when he is wrong. (Which is always.) *"NOICE!" - Meaning: Key and Peel sketch that the group watched as a whole... its funny. O P *"Past and Pizza!" - Meaning: Andrew's native Italian food. *"Penis" - Meaning: Dave and Ashley draw a lot of these. *"Pokemon Breeder" - Meaning: Trillian thinks this means Brock was blind and reads pokemon Brail. *"Puns" - Meaning: The blood of The Cute Crew . Q R S *"Shazzab" - Meaning: The catchphrase of King Romo Del Jon the III. *"Shots Fired! " - Meaning: One who has said insults that sting like a bullet. *"Social Justice" - Meaning: Trillian is the best with this topic. *"Sun" - Kanye West. T *"The Big Bang Booty Clap" - Meaning: When two black holes booty clap together to create the unvierse. *"Teet" - Meaning: What Andrew thinks a tweet is. U V W *"Warlight" - Meaning: A game that brings the most hatred out in Hangouts. *"Wort Davis" - Meaning: Pluto. *"Why can't I be a 90's babe Dad?" - Meaning: What Andrew want's to become. *"Wooooooooooow" - Meaning: Something Forosha, Sandra, Nicole, and Pucca started to say sarcasticly. X Y *"You're Green with it! " - Meaning: One being the color green with it. Z *Zol - Meaning: The Cute Crew God. (All Praise Zol!)